syskonen_baudelaires_olycksaliga_livfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Isadora Quagmire
thumb|Isadora i TV-serien Om karaktären Isadora Quagmire är en karaktär som gör sin debut först i Den skräckfyllda skolan. Hon är syster till Quigley och Duncan Quagmire och blev väldigt bra vän med syskonen Baudelaire under sin tid i Prufrocks Förberedande skola. Isadora som hennes bröder har, precis som barnen Baudelaire, förlorat sina föräldrar i en hemsk brand. Syskonen Quagmire har en lika, om inte ännu mer, olycklig historia efter deras föräldrars bortgång. Isadora är smart och kvick, och tycker väldigt mycket om att skriva poesi, speciellt kupletter. Poesin är inte bara en hobby, utan har flera gånger hjälpt henne i svåra situationer. Syskonen Baudelaires olycksaliga liv Inte mycket är sagt om Isadoras barndom, men hon växte upp med sina föräldrar och hennes trillingbröder Quigley och Duncan. Efter att hennes föräldrar och vad hon tror även hennes bror Quigley dött i en brand som förstörde hela deras hus så skickades hon och Duncan till Prufrocks förberedande skola. När syskonen Baudelaire träffar trillingarna första gången så får de snabbt reda på att Duncan och Isadora och förlorade sina föräldrar i en brand. De blir snabbt vänner på grund av detta. Men när Greve Olaf kommer så tvingar han Baudelairebarnen att springa runt i cirklar för at göra dem trötta så de inte kan fokusera i skolan. Då så vill Isadora och Duncan hjälpa sina vänner, så de klär ut sig till Violet och Klaus för att springa runt i cirklar åt dem, så att Violet, Klaus och Sunny kan få sova ut och plugga ikapp. Men Olaf upptäcker att det är Isadora och Duncan, och kidnappar dem. Isadora och Duncan är kidnappade i de nästa två böckerna. De har genom tiden lärt sig mer och mer om FBK, och försöker berätta det för syskonen Baudelaire medans de sitter i en bur i hisschaktet på 667 mörka avenyn. Men Baudelaires hinner inte lyssna då de ska hämta hjälp. Dock så hinner de inte komma tillbaka innan Isadora och Duncan smugglas iväg igen. I den bedrövliga byn så är Quagmiretrillingarna fast i fontänen i byn som syskonen Baudelaire bor i. För att få sina vänner att veta vart de är så skriver Isadora kupletter som till slut bildar ordet "Fontän" med varje bokstav i ordet som börjar en mening i kupletten. Hon lindade dem runt kråkornas klor, och kråkorna släppte sedan kupletten utanför barnen Baudelaires tillfälliga hus. När de blir frisläppta springer de ut till åkern där Hector, som syskonen Baudelaire bodde med, har gjort ett flygande luftmobilskepp och låter alla barnen komma upp en i taget. Men bara Isadora och Duncan hinner komma upp innan Olaf och hans flickvän Esme börjar skjuta ner skeppet. Så Baudelairebarnen kommer inte på, men vinkar sorgsamt förväl till Isadora och Duncan, som nu är i säkerhet. Inte mycket sägs hädanefter om Isadora och Duncan. Det sägs att deras bror Quigley, som de trodde var död, återförenades med dem när de slogs mot ett gäng örnar under Den fördröjda finalen. Senare träffade dem på det stora okända i vattnet. Det är okänt om Isadora eller hennes bröder överlevde. Trivia * När Isadora först presenterar sig i den skräckfyllda skolan så säger hon att hon är en poet, och Sunny Baudelaire svarar då "Sappho!". Eftersom Sappho var en poet känd för sina dikter om kvinnor så har många spekulerat att Isadora möjligtvis inte är heterosexuell. Inget har blivit konfirmerat dock. * I "The incomplete history of secret organisations" som är som en guidebok för TV-serien så finns det en dikt som läsaren kan försöka lösa. Om man har löst det så står det "Two sets of friends just out of reach will meet again on briny beach". Detta innebär att syskonen Quagmire, i alla fall i TV-serien, överlevde det stora okända och kommer återförenas med barnen Baudelaire på Saltstranden. * Isadora och hennes bror Duncan är förmodligen döpta efter dansaren Isadora Duncan.